


Throw Away the Key

by TheSecondCircle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: At least in my opinion, M/M, Sex Slave, it's... a bit creepy, so just keep that in mind, villain dungeon, yandere!tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondCircle/pseuds/TheSecondCircle
Summary: Based on a spoiler from teen titans #20Jason has been missing for a month now and nobody has heard from him. Bruce is starting to panic, worried of losing his son once again. Tim has a theory as to where Jason might be. All he has to do now is hunt it down.





	Throw Away the Key

Damian...damian, please...please, just-just let me go...damian. Damian! ... Damian! You can't keep me in here forever! Just let me out! ... Damian!

__________

Bruce is furious. You can see it in his eyes, in the tick if his jaw, the stress lining his temples. He's far from being the reserved batman he's cultivated so well. It's telling that Alfred is worried too.

Bruce is making his rounds again, searching high and low for any sign of Jason. Dick has been out of town, back in Bludhaven, working at his own base of operations for days. Damian says he hasn't seen Jason around a forkful of vegetables. He won't look Bruce in the eyes when he says it. That's his first mistake.

Following Damian around for a week, it doesn't take long before he leads the way to Jason himself. Tim has always been the better of the bunch in tracking; Damian doesn't suspect a thing. Tim waits until the teen leaves before making his way inside the bunker.

Walking into the room he spots Jason, head hung, neck collared to the floor with his arms pulled back taunt, chained to the wall. His ankles are shackled too. With his mouth ducktaped shut and a blindfold around his eyes, bound naked on the floor, Tim can't say he hasn't pictured Jason just like this himself, when the nights are long. He takes a moment to readjust himself.

From the front, nothing looks too remiss, bruises and bite marks scatter his neck and shoulders, his chest marred with grating marks of fingernails dug too deep into the flesh to be entirely pleasurable. But these are only surface wounds, Tim's seen worse than this before.

He moves around behind Jason to see any damage that's been done there. He shouldn't have been surprised by the stopper of a buttplug resting between Jason's cheeks, rising and falling with each breath he takes, waiting in anticipation for Tim's next move. The spatter of bruises and bite broken skin continues on Jason's back as well, dotted over crossing welts like a game of tic tac toe. Surely Jason was not the one winning.

Looking around, Tim spots a lever along the wall a foot away from where the shackles on Jason's wrists meet the cogs holding them in place. Tim pulls it more out of curiousity than anything else and hears the clanking of chains from within the walls, Jason's arms slackening as his neck is tightened towards the ground. He can hear muffled protests as Jason thrashes in his bindings, clearly upset by the action, but his movements are in futility - he's not going anywhere. Jason continues to twitch in aggravation once the chains are done changing, yanking at his wrists, his muscles tensed and flexing. Tim goes back to his inspection from behind, a closer view now in sight.

The plug is still wedged firmly in place, rivlettes of cum dripping from around the edges, staining the backs and insides of Jason's thighs as they run down with gravity. Tim pulls the plug up slightly, not surprised by the renewed vigor in Jason's aborted movments, though he ignores it. His focus preying on the red puffy hole grasping at the neck of the plug, raw and abused. He dimly hears a whine, high-pitched and waining, from behind the duck tape of Jason's mouth. He wants to hear more.

As soon as Tim begins pulling at the plug the whining only grows louder until it pops free, cum pooling out from Jason's hole in it's wake. Despite his own predilections, Tim finds himself surprised. Jason's ass is filled to the brim with cum, a lingering pink hue, too much to stay in of it's own accord, now coating his thighs with yet another layer of it. The state he's in is more reminiscent of what you'd expect of a horny teenager's fleshlight. Though, Tim supposes, that's exactly what Jason's been. He can feel his cock throbbing at the thought.

Spreading Jason's cheeks further another run of cum drips as another whine tears it's way to his ears. He knows it must hurt Jason, knows he doesn't much care. He leans forward, drawing his tongue along the rim to get a taste. Salty, musky, like the smell of Bruce...of _Damian_ when he's exerted himself. Tim smiles. Resting his head against the top of Jason's buttock, he reaches down to free his own erection, hot and heavy in his hand. A bead of precum just forming at the top. He's already so close.

From where he rests his head, Tim can feel the vibrations, Jason shaking without volition beneath him. It's likely Damian never acted this way with him. The brat should've taken his time.

Tim's hand is still idly grasping his own cock, motionless. He wasn't sure what he'd do once he got here, didn't know exactly what he'd find. His brain is a whirl of contemplation. He strokes himself once, feeling the dry cling of skin against skin. He knows it doesn't have to be this way. He knows he's not leaving until he's finished.

Sticking a finger into Jason's ass, he explores the tightness, the heat, the wet squelching. He adds another finger to test the stretch. Jason's breaths are quickening beside him. Surely _he_ already knows what's about to happen.

Tim braces his hands on the floor, unceremoniously removing his fingers from inside Jason to draw himself onto his knees before grasping Jason on either side of the hips with his hands. Tim uses his thumbs to pull Jason open once more, staring down at what's waiting before him. He's waited so long for this. Dreamed of it. He'd be a fool to give it up.

Jason's breathing has grown more labored now, more anxious, his shoulders pulling in as best he can. As if he could hide in on himself to avoid the moment. How Tim would love to hear him beg.

He's slow at first, careful in his approach, the head of his cock just pressing against Jason's hole to see what his reaction will be. The shaking from before is gone now, replaced by a stockstill statuette afraid to even breath. It's breathtaking. What he wouldn't do to get a picture of this moment.

Tim pushes forward, inch by inch his cock sinking in to that warm wet heat. His mind simmers at the knowledge of who got here first. But no worries, he'll make his mark. Jason won't be forgetting who's been here _last_ anytime soon.

Bruce can wait.


End file.
